A Binding Contract
by Meghan Elizabeth
Summary: Vicki Ann's parents arrive on the station for a visit. It becomes more than an innocent visit when they bring up a legal contract stating that she must marry who her parents chose. Her 'fiancé' appears on the station as well, causing a myriad of problems


TITLE: A Binding Contract   
AUTHOR: Meghan Elizabeth   
SERIES:DS9   
RATING: PG   
CODES: Vicki Ann story; B/Vicki Ann   
  
SUMMARY: Vicki Ann's parents arrive on the station for a visit. It  
becomes more than an innocent visit when they bring up a legal  
contract stating that she must marry who her parents chose. Her  
'fiancé' appears on the station as well, causing a myriad of problems  
for all involved.   
  
NOTES: I've never posted as I've written before, so bear with me.  
Story follows "The Christmas Gift."   
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Incoming message for Dr. Troi."   
  
Vicki Ann looked up from her monitor. "Patch it through to Dr. Bashir's  
office." She motioned to Julian that she was leaving and went into  
the office. She sat at his desk and turned on the viewer. Her adopted  
mother's face appeared on the viewer.   
  
"Hello, Victorianna, dear. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"   
  
"No, I was about due for a break."   
  
"That's good. I just called to let you know that we're on our way for  
a surprise visit. I wasn't going to call, but your father insisted that it  
might be better to call ahead so that you could arrange for a place  
for us to day."   
  
"Thank you for calling. I'll speak to Kira this afternoon. When will you  
arrive?"   
  
"Tomorrow, at around 1200 hours, your time. I have to go. I'll see you  
tomorrow."   
  
The viewer blinked off. Vicki Ann sighed and lowered her head to the  
desk. She slowly and repeatedly banged her head off of it.   
  
"Bad news?"   
  
She looked up. Julian had entered the room. "Yes. My parents are  
coming."   
  
"That's bad? I thought you got along with your parents."   
  
"They think I do. It's part of that 'trying to be a good daughter so  
that they don't abandon me like my biological parents' thing."   
  
Julian nodded. "I see. Why don't you get along with them?"   
  
"They're. . .very controlling. Especially Alacia."   
  
"That sounds familiar."   
  
Vicki Ann nodded. "See where I get it. Alacia is also very. . .particular  
about the kinds of people she associates with."   
  
"High society, huh?"   
  
"Not exactly."   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"Betazoids."   
  
"You mean-"   
  
"She doesn't like non-empaths. She doesn't trust them because they're 'not in touch' with their emotions and tend to lie to themselves."   
  
"Well, then, I'm surprised she still likes you!"   
  
Vicki Ann laughed. "Well, the powerful Betazoid abilities compensate for it."   
  
"So, I'm guessing she won't like me and that's what you're worried about."   
  
"Ironic, isn't it? Mother adores you and kept trying to talk me into getting back together with you and now Alacia will try to talk me into breaking up with you."   
  
"Talk about a dysfunctional family."   
  
"You'll just have to be doubly charming. If you can."   
  
"I don't think we'll have any trouble with that."   
  
Vicki Ann and Julian stood in the docking ring, waiting for Vicki Ann's parents. Finally, they arrived. "Now, remember to be on your best behavior. And don't try to hid anything from her, she'll know. And don't try to hid anything from her, she'll know."   
  
"Yes, sir!" Julian replied, saluting her.   
  
She attempted to frown, but had to smile when she saw her parents coming. "Hello, Mother and Father."   
  
Mrs. Leonard smiled and hugged Vicki Ann. "Hello, sweetheart. It's so good to see you."   
  
"It's good to see you, too." They parted and Vicki Ann turned to Julian to introduce him, but her mother interrupted.   
  
"Come on, dear, we have a surprise for you." She grabbed Vicki Ann's arm and pulled her along. Vicki Ann attempted to protest, but Alacia was too much for her.   
  
"I'll see you in the infirmary," Julian mumbled to the empty corridor.   
  
Julian rang the chime for Vicki Ann's quarters. She'd called in sick and he had gone to check on her. The doors opened and he entered. "Vicki Ann? Where are you?"   
  
"In here," she called softly from the bedroom.   
  
Julian followed her voice. She was lying in her uniform on the still made bed. She had some soft music playing, along with a few lit aromatherapy candles and had her hand over her head. He sat down beside her on the bed. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Too much telepathy," she moaned. "I'm out of practice. She's driving me crazy."   
  
"Want a psilosynine inhibitor?"   
  
"Maybe later."   
  
"Maybe now. And stay away for a little while."   
  
"I can't. We're going to Quark's for dinner tonight." She glanced over at him. "Oh, and you are coming. Even though you weren't invited."   
  
"I don't know if I want to go after the reception I recieved earlier."   
  
She sat up. "Don't make me go alone. Please." She closed her eyes. "Oh no."   
  
"What?"   
  
"The room's spinning."   
He pushed her back onto the bed. "Time for that inhibitor. You're lying down and not moving until dinner." He reached under the bed and pulled out a med kit. He took out a hypospray, programmed it and pressed it to her neck.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"I'm going to call the infirmary and tell them that I won't be in for the rest of the day."   
  
"You don't have to stay."   
  
"Either I stay or you go to the infirmary."   
  
"Okay, you can stay."   
  
He tapped his comm badge. "Bashir to infirmary. Dr. Troi is ill and I'm going to stay with her and monitor her condition."   
  
"Is it serious, doctor?"   
  
"Just a little too much telepathy as a result of visiting parents. I'll be in tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Bashir out." He laid down beside her on the bed. "What did you and your parents talk about?"   
  
"Why I'm not married. Why I'm on the station. Why I joined Section 31. You know, the usual topics of family conversation."   
  
"What did you tell them?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"All of it."   
  
"Okay, I'm not married because with the exception of you and Will, all of my boyfriends were sociopaths."   
  
"And you're scared."   
  
"Yes, I know. We've gone over this. Because of my past, I'm afraid to commit. But I'm working on it."   
  
"Okay, next question."   
  
"I'm on the station because of my probation. And because I want to be. I love the opportunities offered here. I enjoy my work here. As for 31, I felt the war too much. I forgot to look at the big picture. Winning didn't matter anymore, as long as lives were being lost. I forgot what I believed in."   
  
"How do your parents feel about all this?"   
  
"They want me to get married. They believe that I won't be happy unless I'm married. I told them I already was happy. But, they don't believe me, of course. They never do. They never believe I'm happy unless I'm doing what they feel I should do."   
  
"Was medicine what they wanted you to do?"   
  
"No, I managed to win that fight. Although I don't know how."   
  
"Did you tell them about me?"   
  
She hesitated. "Yes."   
  
"How do they feel about it?"   
  
"My mother thinks it's a fling. A rebellion of sorts as a result of my breakup with David."   
  
"She thinks you're dating me because I'm not Betazoid?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"It sounds like she has some major issues."   
  
Vicki Ann laughed. "What an understatement."   
  
"Did you tell her that she was wrong?"   
  
"I tried, but like I said she doesn't listen to me much."   
  
"Well, it's not like she can forbade you to see me."   
  
"No, she can't. But if we would ever decide to take the next step, she could."   
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm still a little dizzy and my head hurts."   
  
"You could use some rest. Try to sleep."   
  
Vicki Ann curled up beside Julian and laid her head on his shoulder. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep.   
  
Julian smiled to himself, put his arm around her, and watched her sleep.   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Vicki Ann emerged from the bedroom and motioned for Julian to zip up her dress. As he did, he asked, "Feeling any better?"   
  
She smiled. "Much better. Although, I'm sure that will change once we get to Vic's."   
  
"Want another hypo?"   
  
She frowned. "No, but bring one along?."   
  
"Will do. Are you ready?"   
  
"Yes." She spun around. "How do I look?"   
  
"Fantastic. I think I'm going to be jealous of any man looking at you tonight," he replied, pulling her to him and kissing her.   
  
"We're going to be late. And that definitely won't give her a good impression." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along.   
  
Her parents were already there. Vicki Ann grabbed Julian's arm and pulled her over to the table, almost as if she couldn't walk over there on her own. She practically threw him in front of the table, so that they couldn't ignore him. "Mother, Father, this is Julian."   
  
Julian put on his most dazzling smile and stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  
Mr and Mrs. Leonard shook his hand, but only after Mrs Leonard prompted his wife to do so. But it was obvious that there was some hard feelings toward Julian. Mrs. Leonard forced a smile. "Victorianna, dear, I wasn't aware that you were bringing a friend to dinner."   
  
Vicki Ann sensed the real meaning behind her words. "Julian isn't a friend. We're seeing each other."   
  
"Sweetheart, having all these flings with non-telepaths is going to find you a husband."   
  
"I'm not looking for a husband."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I'm happy with the way things are."   
"What could you possibly be happy with?"   
  
"I'm happy being on the station. I'm happy being with Julian."   
  
Her mother laughed. "I don't believe you." She appeared to notice something. "Now, because I didn't know you were bringing a friend, I invited someone to join us."   
  
Vicki Ann turned around and stood up when she saw who it was. "David, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Having dinner with my future in-laws."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Now David," said Mrs. Leonard. "You've ruined the surprise."   
  
"What surprise?" Vicki Ann asked.   
  
"Sit down, dear."   
  
Vicki Ann obeyed. "What surprise?" she repeated.   
  
Mrs. Leonard was practically beaming. "We've found you a husband."   
  
Her shock turned to anger. "I'm thirty-six years old. I don't need you to find me a husband! I don't have to marry who you tell me to." She went to leave and a PADD was thrust in front of her face, complete with her signature.   
  
"Are you forgetting something?"   
  
Vicki Ann sank back into her chair.   
  
Julian finally spoke up. "What is it?"   
  
"A contract."   
  
"What kind of contract?"   
  
"A marriage contract, stating that as my parents' daughter, I must marry who they choose for me." She turned to her parents. "I thought you'd given up on that after the Gerard fiasco."   
  
"Everyone makes mistakes. And we've learned from that one," her mother replied.   
  
"And you chose David."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Did he tell you why we broke up?"   
  
"You rejected his marriage proposal. A temporary lapse of judgement, I'm sure."   
  
"He wanted to control my life! He wanted me to move off the station."   
  
"He just wanted what was best for you."   
  
"How about letting me choose what's best for me?"   
  
"Like you chose before? Shall we name a few? Q, the omnipotent psychopath. Commander Riker, who was in love with your sister. Doctor Bashir-"   
  
"You can stop now."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you can't compare Julian to my other relationships. He's the only one who ever accepted me for me."   
  
"Nonsense. All these 'flings' with non-telepaths have clouded your vison."   
  
"My vision?"   
  
"Yes, you're losing your sense of direction."   
  
"Sense of direction? I have more direction in my life than I ever have. But I know that you're not going to listen to me, so why am I even bothering to argue with you?" She turned to Julian. "Come on, let's go."   
  
"It's rude to walk out on dinner guests."   
  
Vicki Ann held back a laugh. "You have no right to talk about manners." She stood and Julian followed. As they left, Vicki Ann heard a voice in her head. Don't think this is over. She turned around and saw David smiling at her. She turned away from him and followed Julian out of the Holosuite.   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Vicki Ann rang the chime for her parents' quarters. Her father  
answered. She'd known that her mother was out and come for that  
reason.   
  
"It's good to see you're not angry at me for your mother's. . .poor  
choices."   
  
"Poor choices?"   
  
Her father smiled. "Maybe that was a bit weak, but you know what I  
mean." He motioned to the couch. "Care to sit down and stay a  
while?"   
  
"How long will she be gone?"   
  
He laughed. "You're safe. She's getting a tour of the station."   
  
Vicki Ann sat down. "How could you let her do this?"   
  
He frowned. "You know her, she could talk a leopard into changing its  
spots."   
  
"True. Is there any way out of the contract?"   
  
"I don't know." He stood and took PADD off the table. "Here , take  
this. Try to find a loophole."   
  
"Really?"   
  
He nodded. "Of course. I want you to be happy. Unlike your mother.  
Well, she thinks that by doing what she wants, you'll be happy. She's  
just trying to keep you from making mistakes."   
  
"That's my point. I've already made mistakes and I've learned from  
them. And now I want to get on with my life and be happy."   
  
"And that's why I want you to try and find a way out of this."   
  
"I can't believe you're doing this."   
  
"I love your mother, but what she's doing is wrong. I don't want you to marry someone you don't love and be miserable for the rest of your life. And I don't want you to reenact what happened with Gerard."   
  
"Do you really think David would do that?"   
  
"I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing, I don't trust him."   
  
"Neither do I. Not anymore."   
"Now go. Before your mother comes back. And this is just between us."   
  
Vicki Ann kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad."   
  
"You're welcome. Tell Julian hello."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. It's your mother who doesn't like humans, not me.   
Besides, from what I could tell, he seems like a nice guy and he really loves you." He learned toward her. "And you really love him. And who am I to interfere with true love? Even if it means defying your mother."   
  
"I'm sorry, Vicki Ann, but there's nothing," Quark replied, holding up the contract.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing. That contract is as solid as rock. There's no way to break it."   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"With the exception of the death of you or your fiancé."   
  
Vicki Ann thought about it. "Well, we could kill David."   
  
Quark leaned toward her. "I might be able to arrange it. For a fee."   
  
"It was a joke, Quark."   
  
He straightened up. "Of course."   
  
Vicki Ann took the contract from him. "Thanks, anyway."   
  
"Anytime, doctor. Anytime you need a contract broken, I'm your Ferengi!"   
  
Vicki Ann walked down the corridor to her quarters. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't about to hand her life over to David and spend the rest of it doing whatever he told her to.   
  
She reached her quarters, determined to figure out a way to get out of this engagement. The doors to her quarters opened and she found herself face to face with the object of her thoughts. "David."   
  
"Hello, Vicki Ann."   
  
"What are you doing in my quarters?"   
"Waiting for you."   
  
"Well, you can get out."   
  
He walked toward her. "Is that any way to talk to the man you're going to marry?"   
  
Vicki Ann looked him in the eye. "I am not marrying you."   
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but I have a contract that says you are. And til death do us part."   
  
"I refuse to spend the rest of my life being controlled by you."   
  
"Like your mother said, I'm not controlling you, I'm doing what's best for you because you can't do it yourself. You can't make the big decisions. Sure, you pilot a Sovereign class starship through an asteroid belt or perform an appendectomy, but you can't find one man who isn't a sociopath. I won't even mention Bashir."   
  
"And you're living proof of my mistakes. As for Julian, he's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you ruin it."   
  
"Ruin what? Do you really think you'll be happy spending the rest of your life with him?"   
  
"Yes and the only reason you don't like him is because he won."   
  
"Won what?"   
  
"Me. You knew from day one that I still loved him. Even before I did. And so you hate him."  
  
He leaned toward her and whispered, "Well, Vicki Ann, I have news for you. The game isn't over yet. And in case you haven't been keeping score, it's Alexander-1, Bashir-zip."   
  
Chapter 4   
  
"What'll I do   
When you are far away   
And I am blue   
What'll I do   
  
What'll I do   
When I am wondering who   
Is kissing you   
What'll I do   
  
What'll I do   
With just a photograph   
To tell my troubles to   
  
When I'm all alone   
With dreams of you   
That won't come true   
What'll I do."   
  
Julian listened to Vic sing about love and heartbreak. This particular  
evening, he sympathized the poor soul in the song.   
  
Just when he'd thought his love troubles were over, Vicki Ann's  
parents had shown up, waving their damned contract. Right now, as  
he was sitting listening to Vic, she was having dinner with them and  
Commander Alexander. Since there hadn't been a loophole, Vicki Ann  
couldn't say no to her mother. Truth be told, she normally had a  
difficult time saying no to her mother. Maybe it had something to do  
with the old feelings about her adoption.   
  
"Enjoying the show?"   
  
Julian blinked. He'd gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that Vic had  
finished the set and Julian hadn't noticed.   
  
He forced a smile. "Yes, of course. Don't I always?"   
  
Vic sat down across from Julian. "Thanks, but for some reason, I don't  
believe you."   
  
"Am I that obvious?"   
  
"Well, you do look a little down, but that could just be the stress of the infirmary. No, common sense tells me that you're upset over the situation with Vicki Ann."   
  
"Of course I am. She's finally willing to try and make things work between us and her parents show up and ruin everything. They won't let her run her own life. I thought we were beyond arranged marriages."   
  
"You have to remember that Vicki Ann's Betazoid."   
  
"I know, but it's terrible. They treat her like she's a child and absolutely incapable of making any decisions."   
  
"I can understand how they would think that she couldn't make decisions about love."   
  
"I do too, but shouldn't she be allowed to learn from her mistakes? Isn't that the point of parenting? To let your child learn from their mistakes so that they'll be able to live on their own?"   
  
"Perhaps they think that by making decisions for her, she won't make mistakes and therefore won't get hurt. Maybe their just trying to protect her."   
  
"Yeah, well by having her marry Commander Alexander, they're setting her up for a whole lot of hurt."   
  
"He doesn't hit her, does he?"   
  
"He hasn't yet, but it wouldn't surprise me. Right now, he's just very controlling. Just like her parents."   
  
"That's probably why they picked him."   
  
"If only there was a way to prove that he was violent, then maybe her parents would call it off. They did that with Gerard."   
  
"Well then, we need to dig up some dirt on Commander Alexander, don't we?"   
  
"Is something wrong, Vicki Ann, dear? You haven't touched your dinner," Mrs. Leonard asked.   
  
"You should know the answer to that, you're telepathic."   
  
Mrs. Leonard frowned. "You're not still upset about that Julian fellow, are you?"   
  
"Of course, she is," replied Alexander.   
  
Vicki Ann glared at him. She turned back to her mother. "Why do you insist on playing these games? You know very well that I still love Julian and  
therefore I would be upset about having to take part in this barbaric custom."   
  
"I'll have you know, young lady, that this 'barbaric custom' goes back to the founding families. You're denying a part of your heritage if you don't respect this custom!"   
  
"Nonsense. The world isn't going to end just because I don't marry as a result of an arranged marriage. My 'biological' mother didn't and neither did my sister."   
  
"Well, and you see where it got them. Your mother is alone and Deanna took over fifteen years to make up her mind."   
  
"Are you saying that if they had both married who they were betrothed to, that they would have been happier?"   
  
"Exactly. Those who follow the rules set my their ancestors are blessed with happiness."   
"Really?" When Mrs. Leonard nodded, Vicki Ann added, "You're forgetting one thing."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"If my mother had married who she was betrothed to, I wouldn't have been born."   
  
Mr. Leonard snickered. "She's got a point there, dear."   
  
Mrs. Leonard shot him a look and he went back to his dinner. "Okay, well maybe that rule doesn't apply to her, but it still applies to everyone else."   
  
"Why? if doesn't apply to my mother, why should it apply to me?"   
  
"Because I am your mother and I say that it should."   
  
"Shouldn't my mother's wishes be taken into account?"   
  
"I am your mother!"   
  
"Yes, you raised me. Yes, you took care of me. But she is also my mother. She gave me life. Without her, you wouldn't have me. Therefore, I think you should speak to her about this contract."   
  
"We decided years ago, long before you knew who your biological mother was, that you would have an arranged marriage.   
  
I'm not going to question it now."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because. . ."   
  
"Because you're afraid she'll disagree. You're afraid she'll tell me to follow my heart and be with Julian."   
  
"Yes, I am. Because that's exactly what she did and what she let your sister do. And I'm not about to let her make that same mistake with you!" Mrs. Leonard closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, Vicki Ann, this discussion is over. Please eat your dinner."   
  
Vicki Ann went to open her mouth, but stopped suddenly. It was as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. She listened to her mother and ate her dinner. As the evening went on, she found it easier and easier to listen to what her mother said.   
  
Chapter 5   
  
"Doctor, it's good to hear from you. It's been quite some time," Garak  
said over the viewer.   
  
Julian smiled. "It has been a long time."   
  
"Do you miss our lunches or is there another reason you're calling?"   
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with something.  
A little sleuthing, in fact."   
  
"Who do you want information on?"   
  
"Commander David Alexander."   
  
"Dr. Troi's boyfriend."   
  
"Ex-boyfriend. She and I have gotten back together."   
  
"Congratulations."   
  
"Don't celebrate yet." He explained about the contract.   
  
"And you don't trust Commander Alexander."   
  
"I trust him about as much as I trusted Gul Dukat."   
  
Garak nodded. "I see."   
  
"I think that there's a side of him we're not seeing."   
  
"And why don't you do the investigating yourself?"   
  
"I think that you, my friend, have more resources than I could ever  
imagine."   
  
Garak smiled. "Very true, very true. I'll need a little information to  
begin with."   
  
"Of course. I'm sending you his personnel profile."   
  
"That should be enough."   
  
"Thanks and good luck."   
  
"Luck is for the incompetent."   
Julian turned to Vicki Ann, who was working at the computer. "Bring those results into my office. I'd like to look at them."   
  
Vicki Ann copied the computer data onto a padd and then went into Julian's office. "Here you go," she said, handing the padd to him.   
  
He shut the door behind her. "Let's talk."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Us."   
  
Vicki Ann put her hand to her head and sighed. "What us, Julian? There can't be any us, I'm engaged to David."   
  
"So?"   
  
"I'm not going to start sneaking around this station. And besides, what happens when David says we're leaving the station?"   
  
"What about our promise? Our promise to fight with all we have to stay together."   
  
Vicki Ann leaned against the console. "I can't keep that promise, Julian." She went over to him, took her face in his hands and kissed him. "I'm sorry."   
  
As she pulled away, Julian took her hand. "You're not going to break my heart again, are you?"   
  
Vicki Ann didn't answer.   
  
"Are you?" Julian asked again, running his hand along her cheek.   
  
"I can't answer that."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Cause I'll say no."   
  
"Then say it."   
  
Vicki Ann thought about. She'd be miserable with David either way, but if she still had Julian, she wouldn't be totally miserable. "No." She straightened up and pulled away, but still held onto Julian's hand. "Now what?"   
  
"What's on the agenda for this evening?"   
  
"Dinner and wedding planning."   
  
"I'll meet you in your quarters when you're done."   
  
"What kind of wedding ceremony are we having?" David asked.   
  
"Traditional Betazoid," Mrs. Leonard replied.   
  
Vicki Ann almost choked on her tea. "Oh no."   
  
"Don't tell me all this time around humans has made you modest," David joked.   
  
"No, it's just that I don't want a traditional ceremony."   
  
"Why not?" her mother asked.   
  
"Because I'm anything but traditional."   
  
"That's very cute dear, but-"   
  
"Besides, I'm half-human. What about an Earth ceremony?"   
  
Mrs. Leonard grimaced. "How boring."   
  
"I don't care. That's what I want."   
  
"We're not doing it."   
  
"Yes, we are."   
  
"It's my wedding!"   
  
"You're my daughter and I will not have you married in a non-Betazoid ceremony."   
  
Praying this would be her way out, Vicki Ann replied, "Then I won't get married at all." She stood and walked away.   
  
David stopped her. "I'm going to let you go this time, but there won't be a next time."   
  
"I'm back," Vicki Ann called as she entered her quarters. "Computer, music. Something calming." She went into the bedroom. Julian was sitting on the bed reading. She laid down beside him.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"They want a traditional Betazoid ceremony and I told her I wanted a traditional Earth ceremony."   
  
"Is that why you argued or was it because you don't want this wedding to happen?"   
  
Vicki Ann grinned. "I thought maybe it would get me out of the wedding."   
  
"Good luck."   
  
"There has to be a way out of this. Besides killing David."   
  
Julian leaned toward her and whispered, "I'm working on it."   
  
Vicki Ann looked at him. "Really?"   
  
Julian nodded. "Don't say anything. We don't want David blocking my efforts. Just play along as if you can't do anything about it."   
  
"It's a deal."   
  
Julian stood and went into the other room quickly. When he returned, he said, "Now, let's forget about David and your parents for a while and focus on us." He pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back and handed them to her.   
  
Vicki Ann smiled as she took them from him. "Thank you, Julian. That's awfully sweet of you, considering we didn't even have a fight."   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't change your mind."   
  
"There's no chance of that. As long as you keep bringing me flowers."   
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"It's not going to work. She'll fight us every step of  
the way," Mrs. Leonard said after Vicki Ann had left.  
  
Alexander shook his head. "Just leave it to me. I think  
I can convince her otherwise."  
  
"How?" Mr. Leonard asked suspiciously.  
  
"If I could just talk to her without Bashir being  
around."  
  
Mrs. Leonard nodded. "They do spend quite a bit of time  
together, even since we announced the engagement. And they work  
together in the infirmary."  
  
"Perhaps one of us should speak to Colonel Kira about the  
schedule. You, Mrs. Leonard, would be perfect for that job. You  
can be awfully persuasive when it comes to non-telepaths."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I can. I'll speak to her first thing  
in the morning. You're sure that you can convince Vicki Ann once  
you get her alone?"  
  
Alexander nodded. "It might take some time, but  
eventually, she'll see that our way is the only way."  
  
  
"Dr. Troi, please report to Colonel Kira's office."  
  
Vicki Ann stumbled out of bed. She wasn't supposed to go  
into the infirmary for another two hours. But, duty called. She  
dressed quickly and went to Kira's office.  
  
"Good morning, Vicki Ann. Have a seat," Kira said,  
smiling.  
  
Vicki Ann sat down. "What's so important that you  
dragged me out of bed?"  
  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you  
about the schedule in the infirmary."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I think that things would be better if you and Julian  
worked separate shifts. That way I know that someone I can trust  
is working at all times."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You'll alternate shifts every other day. If you have  
any problems, come see me."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No. How are things going with your parents?"  
  
Vicki Ann made a face. "Don't ask."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Let's just say that Alacia is just as stubborn as my  
mother."  
  
"That Ã¢â,¬Ëois' bad."  
  
"And David is just as bad. I think that this is revenge  
for turning down his marriage proposal."  
  
"If there's anything I can do, let me know."  
  
"I will. Although at this point, nothing short of a  
miracle would help."  
  
  
  
After her shift, Vicki Ann went back to her quarters to  
get some sleep. Julian was going to come by after his shift was  
over. After changing and getting some tea, she curled up on the  
bed with a book Julian had lent her. After reading for a while,  
she fell asleep. She was awakened by the door chime. She ran  
for the door, expecting Julian.  
  
David grinned at her. "Hello, Vicki Ann."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A talk, that's all. A nice chat with my future wife."  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
"You won't even allow me a little talk?"  
  
Vicki Ann sighed. "all right. Come in."  
  
After they sat down on the couch, David said, "Why are  
you fighting this?"  
  
"Because I don't love you and I don't want to do  
something just because my parents tell me to."  
  
"Even if it's for the best?"  
  
"It's not for the best."  
  
"It is. Bashir isn't Betazoid. You should be with  
someone of your own race."  
  
Vicki Ann was starting to feel strange. She felt  
confused and her head was foggy. "I should?"  
  
David nodded. "You should. Accept that you can't be  
with Bashir and that you should be with me."  
  
He had a point. There wasn't much she could do about the  
situation. "You're right. I have to do what my parents say and  
that means marrying you."  
  
David smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way."  
  
  
  
Julian Bashir was reading a book in his quarters. The  
door chime rang. He got up off the couch and answered the door.  
It was Vicki Ann's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Leonard."  
  
"Hello, Dr. Bashir."  
  
Giving her his most dazzling smile, he said, "Please call  
me Julian."  
  
"Julian," she replied, but the sentiment was lost in the  
tone of her voice.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'm fine."  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
She sat down on the edge of a chair as if she wanted to  
be able to leap off at any moment.  
  
Julian sat on her edge of the couch. They sat there for  
a few minutes, the tension hanging in the air.  
  
Mrs. Leonard broke the silence first. "I wanted to speak  
to you about something, doctor-er, Julian."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's actually about Vicki Ann."  
  
Julian had an idea of what was coming. "Mmm hmm?"  
  
"To be blunt, I would appreciate if you left her alone."  
  
He had been right. He nodded. "I see. Well, Mrs.  
Leonard, I'm sorry, but I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"That's awfully sweet of you but-"  
  
"You see, when Vicki Ann and I got back together, we made  
a promise to do all we could to make it work this time. And that  
means overcoming any obstacles that stand in our way. Even a  
binding contract."  
  
"I admire your loyalty, but I can't allow you to  
associate with my daughter any longer. You're not right for  
her."  
  
"Why? Because I'm not Betazoid?" Julian asked, his anger  
growing.  
  
"Exactly. Being around you is making her forget her  
heritage and the obligations that come with it." She stood to  
leave.  
  
"Are you forgetting that she's half-human?" Julian asked,  
following her.  
  
Mrs. Leonard turned to face him. "That can't be changed,  
can't it? Besides, her telempathic abilities more than  
compensate for her human shortcomings."  
  
"What kind of shortcomings?"  
  
"That temper of hers for example."  
  
"That comes from her mother, I believe."  
  
"Then her-"  
  
"You can't find any fault of hers that's distinctly  
human, can you?" He could tell that she was getting angry. "You  
Betazoids aren't perfect either, which leaves you no basis for  
your prejudice and that's what's making you angry, isn't it?  
That I might be on the same level as you."  
  
"I am a daughter of the third house and I will not allow  
you to speak to me that way!"  
  
Julian almost laughed. She was practically foaming at  
the mouth. "I don't care what house you're from. You're in my  
territory now and I don't have to do a thing you say."  
  
"You will listen to me, young man," she said, shaking her  
finger at her. "Or- or-"  
  
"Or what?" Julian asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Or you'll regret it." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
Julian punched a pillow on the couch. He was about to  
hit it again when computer announced that he had a message. He  
turned on the viewer.  
  
Garak's face appeared on the screen. He noticed Julian's  
expression and asked, "Is everything all right?"  
  
Julian explained about Mrs. Leonard's visit.  
  
Garak smiled. "Well, then my news might cheer you up."  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Vicki Ann was late for her shift the next day. She  
headed straight for the computer, mumbling a hello to the staff.  
Julian, who had been scheduled to leave, had stayed when she  
hadn't shown up. He noticed that she didn't look well. He  
stopped her on her way to the computer. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said softly.  
  
"Even without a tricorder, I can see that you're not."  
He grabbed a tricorder. In a few seconds, a preliminary scan  
popped up. "Your psilosymine levels are through the roof, not  
to mention the fact that you're exhausted. You need some rest.  
And you need to avoid telepathy until we can figure out how to  
stop you from reacting."  
  
"Why would telepathy be making me sick? It never did  
before."  
  
"You're out of practice, like you said."  
  
"Let's tell Alacia. Maybe she'll disown me."  
  
Julian smiled. "We can hope. Now go get some rest."  
  
"Thanks," Vicki Ann muttered as she left.  
  
Frowning, Julian watched her leave. She wasn't herself.  
Although the stress of the entire situation would be enough to  
change anyone. His thoughts were interrupted by his tricorder  
beeping. It had finished analyzing the data. Her brain showed a  
significant increase in beta waves. Must have something to do  
with telepathy. He made a few notes in his log and went back to  
work, making a mental note to do some research on telepathy and  
wondering what had happened the night before.  
  
  
Vicki Ann sat down on her bed and sighed. She began to  
change out of her uniform. As she unzipped her uniform jacket, a  
scene from the previous night flashed in her head.  
  
Vicki Ann felt as if her head was in a fog. David had  
stopped by to talk to her, most likely on orders from her mother.  
He forced his way in, although she didn't fight him much. After  
their talk, David kissed her. When she didn't resist, uniforms  
were removed and David spent the night in her bed. She'd been a  
little more clear headed when she'd woken up, but she felt as if  
she'd been in a fight with a Klingon.  
  
"What is happening to me?" she asked the empty room. The  
tears began to fall and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Kira Nerys walked into Quark's to get a drink after her  
shift. She noticed Julian sitting at the end of the bar. When  
she went over to him, she noticed the somber expression on his  
face. "Are you all right, Julian?"  
  
"Of course. Why do you ask?" he replied, attempting to  
be his usual cheery self.  
  
Kira frowned. "It's about Vicki Ann's engagement, isn't  
it? Still haven't found a loophole?"  
  
Julian shook his head. "There are none to be found.  
Even Quark said so."  
  
"Even though he knows contracts, Quark isn't a very  
reliable source. There may have been a non-Ferengi way out that  
he missed."  
  
Julian's face lit up. "You've got a point there." Then  
his face fell. "But it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
Kira was confused. "Why's that?"  
  
"I don't think that Vicki Ann wants to find a way out. I  
think she's accepted her fate and has abandoned any hope for the  
two of us."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I never see her anymore. We're working different shifts  
and when I try to see her and she sends me away."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Vicki Ann."  
  
Julian shrugged. "Well, it is." He finished his drink.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."  
  
Kira nodded. "Of course." She watched Julian leave and  
wondered why Vicki Ann was determined to break his heart.  
  
  
  
Vicki Ann frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Her  
mother had her trying on veils. Vicki Ann hated every one.  
  
"Sweetheart, stop being so finicky," Mrs. Leonard told  
her daughter. "They all look beautiful."  
  
"I don't like them," Vicki Ann replied sullenly.  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with them," David replied. "She's just  
being difficult, aren't you?" He turned to Vicki Ann.  
  
"Yes," she replied softly.  
  
Someone walked into the shop and tried to keep out of the  
sight of the wedding party. He watched the exchange between  
them. He noticed that Vicki Ann wasn't herself. Dr. Troi seems  
awfully quiet. And rather submissive, especially to Commander  
Alexander. That's quite a change from her formidable temper. A  
man walking by the shop caught the bride's eye. She looked at  
him and he looked back. More was said in that look than had been  
said in the entire visit to the shop. Her eyes were apologetic  
and seemed to say, "I'm sorry. I would do anything to change  
this, but I can't." His eyes were understanding, yet filled with  
longing and sorrow. Their communication was ended by the mother  
of the bride. She had noticed the exchange and took it upon  
herself to stop the outsider from corrupting her daughter.  
  
"Look over here, dear. Let me see how it looks," Mrs.  
Leonard said, as she turned Vicki Ann's face away from Julian and  
toward her, but not before taking a second to glare at him.  
  
Julian turned and walked away quickly.  
  
"I have some more in the other room. One of them might  
please the young lady," offered the owner of the shop.  
  
"Never mind the young lady, we'll decide," Mrs. Leonard  
replied. "Vicki Ann, you stay here and we'll go look at the  
others."  
  
Vicki Ann nodded. As soon as they had left, a man came  
out of the shadows. "Garak?"  
  
"What other Cardassian would come to this shop?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Making sure my successor isn't swindling anyone."  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
"The truth is usually just an excuse for a lack of  
imagination." When her frown deepened he decided to give her a  
little of what she wanted. "I'm here to speak to Colonel Kira  
and I'm here to see you." It wasn't a total lie. He'd just left  
out the fact that coming to see Kira was a front for coming to  
help Julian with his plan to expose Alexander.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. I'd heard that you needed some cheering up and  
since I managed so well before, I thought I'd try again."  
  
"Really, Garak, I'm fine. It's not necessary."  
  
"I may not be Betazoid, doctor, but I know when someone  
is lying. Besides, I saw the way you looked at Julian when he  
walked by."  
  
"It's hard seeing him now."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I still love him, but we can't be together."  
  
"I think you're feeling guilty."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Breaking your promise."  
  
"Garak, there's nothing I can do!"  
  
"Anyone should know, especially you, that nothing is  
impossible if you're willing to fight for it."  
  
"I'm tired of fighting."  
  
"You're accepting defeat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's a shame."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I always admired your tenacity and willingness to fight  
for the most helpless cause. Remember when Julian was missing  
and no one believed he was alive but you. You went on a hopeless  
search to find him. And you did. Fate is on your side."  
`  
"Fate can help someone else for a change."  
  
"If that's the way you feel, very well."  
  
As Garak left, David and her parents returned. "Who was  
that?" Mrs. Leonard asked.  
  
"A friend," Vicki Ann replied.  
  
"Of Bashir's," David added.  
  
"No," Vicki Ann corrected. "Of mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8   
  
Vicki Ann sat at a table in Vic's. No one was there except her. After  
she listened to them practice for a while, Vic came over and sat  
down with her.   
  
"I'm going to start charging you and Julian for coming to these  
practice sessions. He was in here last week and now you're here."   
  
"Great minds think alike."   
  
"I guess so. What's up?"   
  
She sighed. "I don't know what to do." She told him everything that  
had happened. "I can't think straight anymore. One minute I'm  
thinking or feeling one way and the next minute, it's the opposite. I  
feel like I'm asleep and this is all a dream."   
  
Vic frowned. "How long have you felt this way?"   
  
Vicki Ann thought about it. "Since the night I had dinner with my  
parents and we argued about who was my mother. It's gotten  
progressively worse since then."   
  
"Like with you and Julian? One day you were sneaking around with him  
and the next you were in bed with David."   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Vicki Ann, let me ask you something. Are you still trying to find a  
way out of this engagement?"   
  
Vicki Ann sighed. "There isn't a way out."   
  
"There has to be. Just because you haven't found one doesn't mean  
there isn't one."   
  
"Vic, even Quark said that there wasn't a way out. It's impossible."   
  
"That doesn't sound like you."   
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"   
  
Vic had an idea. "Would you like a drink?" When Vicki Ann nodded, he got her something from the bar. "I'll be right back."   
  
Vicki Ann nodded, sipping her drink.   
  
Vic went into the back room and called for the control panel. "Fontaine to Quark."   
  
"Vic? What do you want?"   
  
"I need to speak to Julian. Can you patch me through?"   
  
"What do you need to talk to him for?"   
  
"Never mind, Quark. Just do it."   
  
"all right. Although, I don't know why I'm listening to a hologram."   
  
A few moments later, Julian's voice came over the comm panel. "Vic?"   
  
"Julian, I need your help. Can you come to the Holosuite? And bring a med kit."   
  
"What's happened? Who's injured?"   
  
"No one."   
  
"If no one's hurt, why do I need a med kit?"   
  
"You're going to be giving a physical."   
  
"What is this all about?" Julian asked when he arrived.   
  
"Come upstairs," Vic replied as he led Julian through the room.   
  
Julian stopped. "Vic! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."   
  
"I would, but I want your unbiased opinion before I tell you what I think is going on."   
  
Julian sighed. "All right, all right." He followed Vic upstairs. There, lying asleep on Vic's couch was Vicki Ann. "What-"?"   
  
"She came to see me and I slipped something in her drink."   
  
Julian looked horrified. "Vic, I think we need to call Felix."   
  
"No, Julian, it's not what you think. Please trust me. I'll explain after you run some tests."   
  
Shaking his head, Julian obeyed and scanned Vicki Ann with his tricorder. "Hmm. This is strange."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well, besides your sedative, her brain shows signs of other drugs, but I can't find any traces of the drugs themselves. There's also indications of recent high theta wave activity." Julian sat down beside her. "When I scanned her a few days ago, she showed signs of beta waves. Now, she's showing signs of increased theta waves and indications of recent high beta waves."   
  
"Don't delta waves occur during deep sleep?"   
  
Julian nodded.   
  
"But she hadn't been asleep that long."   
  
"The only time I've heard of someone having both high delta and beta waves around the same time was during compartmentalization."   
  
"Isn't that what Section 31 accused you of?"   
  
"Yes. The part of the brain that objects to the action is put asleep, hence the delta waves. The other part of the brain is alert, hence the beta waves."   
  
"But Vicki Ann isn't suffering from memory loss."   
  
"No, she's not. That's because it's not totally compartmentalized. It's selective. It only compartmentalizes when necessary. When it's not, she knows what's going on, but thinks she did it of her own free will. She doesn't know that she didn't. Is that what you thought?"   
  
"It's a little more complicated, but yes."   
  
"Any ideas on who did it?"   
  
"I think you can answer that one."   
  
"Section 31?"   
  
"No, why would they care who she marries?"   
  
Julian's frown deepened. "Alexander."   
  
Vic nodded. "But what does he gain by doing this?"   
  
"Vicki Ann, obviously."   
  
"There's got to be something else."   
  
"Garak might know. He's visiting the station to help me uncover some information on him."   
  
"What should I do with her?" Vic asked, pointing to Vicki Ann.   
  
"I'll take her to the infirmary and make up some excuse about exhaustion from too much telepathy or something like that," Julian replied.   
  
"Will they buy it?"   
  
Julian nodded. "Vicki Ann's been complaining about not feeling well and we blamed it on the excessive telepathy." He tapped his comm badge. "Bashir to infirmary. Transport Dr. Troi directly to the infirmary."   
  
As Vicki Ann shimmered and disappeared, Vic said, "Good luck."   
  
Julian smiled slightly. "Thanks, we'll need it."   
  
Chapter 9   
  
"Garak, we need concrete evidence. All we have so far is that Alexander communicated with Sid Patrick. All that proves is that he's involved with 31," Julian said, sighing.   
  
"Chances are, if he communicated with Patrick, then he was involved with Project Junior. Especially since he was acquainted with Junior's mother," Garak replied.   
  
"That's a guess. We need proof." Julian glanced at the list of Alexander's files. "What's this one?"   
  
Garak looked at the one Julian was pointing at. "That's a log file."   
  
"Named Ace?"   
  
"What's so special about Ace?"   
  
"It was Vicki Ann's nickname on the Goddard." He tried to open it, but was prompted for a password. He turned to Garak.   
  
"What would he use as his password?"   
  
"What does he love?"   
  
Julian tried a few involving Vicki Ann. No luck. "What about the project name?" He tried Junior and the file opened. "Yes!"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"An account of Vicki Ann's involvement in 31 from her getting the implant at Starfleet Medical to us escaping from prison."   
  
"Is that enough?"   
  
Julian shook his head. "He could have been given this by Patrick."   
  
"Would a testimony do? Or a confession?"   
  
Julian laughed slightly. "As the old saying goes, when hell freezes over."   
  
"Well, doctor. Dress warm."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I have an idea."   
  
Commander Alexander walked on the Promenade. He was about to go to one of the shops when someone came up to him.   
  
"Commander, may I speak with you?"   
  
Alexander turned. It was the Cardassian Garak. "Yes?"   
  
"Have you found a suitable veil for Dr. Troi?"   
  
"We've found one that will suffice. Why?"   
  
"I'm working on wedding attire for an old friend on the station and happen to have my designs in my quarters. Perhaps you might find a better one."   
  
Alexander thought about it. Perhaps if he used Garak's design, Vicki Ann wouldn't be so difficult. "Very well. Let's have a look."   
  
"They'll in my quarters. If you'll follow me."   
  
Alexander followed Garak. When they entered the room, it was dark. "What's going on?"   
  
"These old Cardassian stations are always malfunctioning."   
  
Alexander went to tap his comm badge to call Ops when a hypospray hissed at his neck.   
  
"Good morning, Commander?"   
  
Alexander opened his eyes. He was strapped to a chair. He recognized the voice. It was Garak.   
  
"Have a nice nap?" asked a different voice.   
  
"Bashir!"   
  
"You called?" Julian asked, appearing in from of Alexander.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Tell me all you know about Project Junior."   
  
"All I know is what Vicki Ann told me."   
  
"I know you were involved in it." He pulled a hypospray out of his pocket. "In this hypospray is 20 cc's of cyarethaline. 10 cc's will shut down the oxygen supply. 15 cc's will cause respiratory failure. 20 cc's will kill you. If you don't tell me what I want to know, you're getting all 20 cc's."   
  
"You wouldn't."   
  
"Try me."   
  
Vicki Ann sat at the bar in Vic's. David was no where to be found, she decided to spend the night out. It wasn't helping much though. Every song made her feel worse.   
  
Vic noticed Vicki Ann's mood and decided to try and cheer her up. "I've got a friend here tonight who's had some rough times lately. I'd like to remind her that although things are bad now, the best is yet to come."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled as Vic sang the aforementioned song. She felt her mood beginning to life when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she saw who it was, it immediately dropped again.   
  
"David."   
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had an emergency."   
  
"It's alright." It wasn't a total lie. She'd been ecstatic when he hadn't shown up for dinner.   
  
David listened to the song for a few minutes and then said, "Let's go."   
  
"Let's stay."   
  
"We can't be alone here. Let's go to my quarters."   
  
"I want to stay."   
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her off her chair. "We're leaving."   
  
Vic, who had gone on break after Vicki Ann's song, noticed and came over. "I believe she said she wanted to stay."   
  
David turned to Vic. "I don't believe it's any of your business."   
  
"When you're in my club, it's my business."   
  
"Well, then, it doesn't matter because we're leaving anyway." He started to pull Vicki Ann away again.   
  
Vic put his arm on David's. "Leave her alone."   
"Mind your own business," David replied as he punched Vic.   
  
Vicki Ann ran to Vic's aid as the Casino's security guards dragged David away. She ordered the bartender to get some ice, which she held on Vic's eye. She helped him to a chair. "I'm sorry, Vic. He's just very stubborn. He-"   
  
Vic pushed the ice off his eye so that he could look at her. "Vicki Ann."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Think about what you're saying."   
  
She put her face in her hands. "Oh God. I'm apologizing for him! How did I get back to this? How did I get from controlling my life to having it controlled?" She looked up. "No, I know how. I let my parents control me like they always have."   
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?"   
  
"I'm going to break the contract. Somehow."   
  
  
Later that night, David returned to the club. Vic noticed him first. "I thought I had you kicked out."  
  
"You did," David replied. "I'm back. To pick up my date." He turned to Vicki Ann.  
  
"Oh no you're not. I'm staying right here," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
David grabbed her arm and Vic started toward him. "One more step," David said. "And I'll see that your program is deleted."  
  
Vic stepped back and David turned to Vicki Ann. "Come on."  
  
She attempted to free herself from his grasp, but was unsuccessful. "Let me go." He pulled her with him. "Ouch!"  
  
David turned and scowled at her when a hand clamped onto his shoulder. The hand swung him to face the owner.  
  
"If you don't let her go, I'll delete you."  
  
"Bashir."  
  
"In the flesh."  
David smiled. "I don't believe you have any rights here."  
  
"As a doctor on this station, I have a right to intervene before someone gets hurt."  
  
"I'm not hurting anyone."  
  
"I have something to say about that," Vicki Ann said.  
  
Without thinking, David raised his hand to her when Julian wrapped his hand around David's throat."  
  
"Don't touch her."  
  
David began to gasp for air.  
  
"Julian!" Vicki Ann exclaimed.  
  
Julian let David go. He took Vicki Ann's hand and said, his voice much calmer, "Come on."  
  
Just then, the security guard showed up.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, " David said. "I'd like to press charges against him for attempted murder,." He pointed to Julian.  
  
The security officer looked at Vicki Ann. "Did you witness this?"  
  
Vicki Ann shook her head. "I didn't see anything."  
  
"Neither did I." Vic chimed in.  
  
"And he has a computer memory," Vicki Ann replied.  
  
The security officer shrugged. "Then I can't file charges."  
  
"You can take him," Vic said, pointing to David. "For harassment."  
  
Julian nodded. "He tried to take her out of here against her will."  
  
"Is this true?" the security officer asked.  
  
Vicki Ann nodded.  
  
"Come on, you're going to spend the night in a holding cell, Commander," the security officer said.  
"You'll regret this! All three of you!" David shouted to them as he was led away.  
  
"I think it's the other way around," Julian muttered. He turned to Vicki Ann. "Care to forget everything on the dance floor?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.  
  
She smiled and took Julian's hand and did just that.  
  
  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
  
Vic glanced up as a voice broke through the noise of the club. A strange looking woman, who was looking rather haggard, had made her way through the crowd that had gathered around David and Julian's fight. He went over to her. "May I help you?"  
  
She attempted a smile. "Yes, I'm looking for my daughter and I was told she was here."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
She seemed annoyed that he didn't know, but her mood switched quickly. "She's a doctor on this station," she replied, practically beaming with pride. "Dr. Victorianna Troi."  
  
"Vicki Ann!" Vic exclaimed. "You must be Mrs. Troi, then. Julian said he'd called you."  
  
"Yes, I am. Where's Vicki Ann?"  
  
"I'm right here mother." Vicki Ann appeared with Julian.  
  
Lwaxana looked relieved. "What's the matter dear?" she asked, embracing her daughter. "When Julian called and said to come right way, I was so worried."  
  
"Sit down." The three of them sat down. Vicki Ann explained about the engagement.  
  
"How dare they do that! I am your mother and I will not have you marrying that arrogant son of a bitch!"  
  
Julian laughed. "That's David."  
  
"Now, mother, is there anything we can do about this?" Vicki Ann asked.  
  
Lwaxana thought about it. "Yes, but let's not talk about it here. Let's go to my quarters."  
  
Julian nodded. "Good idea. Knowing David, either of ours might not be that private."  
  
  
  
"Vicki Ann, there's something I have to tell you," Julian said as they sat in Lwaxana's quarters.   
  
"What?" Vicki Ann asked, eying him.  
  
He told her what he and Vic had discovered.  
  
"Oh my God." Vicki Ann collapsed against the back of the couch. "I thought he was becoming a little obsessive, but that's all. I never imagined. . ."  
  
Julian squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. Once your parents find out, I don't think they'll make you marry him."  
  
"Big deal. They'll just choose someone else."  
  
"She's got a point, Julian," Lwaxana chimed in.  
  
"So then we need another plan," Julian replied.  
  
"It's simple," Lwaxana said. "Just follow the contract."  
  
"But all the contract says is til death do they part," Julian said.  
  
Vicki Ann sat up suddenly. "That's it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Death."  
  
Julian shook his head. "We're not killing David."  
  
Vicki Ann laughed. "No, me!"  
  
"We're not killing you, either."  
  
"Not technically."  
  
Julian got it. "I see. You want to fake your own death."  
  
Vicki Ann smiled.  
  
"And I suppose you want me to help."  
  
"Of course someone has to pronounce me dead. It's either that or my parents find someone else for me to marry."  
  
Julian thought about it, although not for very long. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
Lwaxana smiled. "See, it does pay to date a doctor."  
  
  
  
Vicki Ann awoke suddenly. She had the feeling that she wasn't alone. "Who's there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She had a bad feeling about the intruder.  
  
"Guess," came the reply.  
  
Gerard? "Did you forget about the restraining order? I could call security and have you in a holding cell in a manner of minutes?" She reached for the comm panel and opened her mouth to call security.  
  
He grabbed her arm before it reached the panel and clasped the other hand over her mouth. "Well, you're not going to."  
  
"What do you want?" Vicki Ann mumbled under his hand.  
  
"I've just come for a visit to see how my favorite girl was."  
  
"I've been fine without you."  
  
"Without me?" He laughed. "I'm as big a part of your life as I was then."  
  
"You're not a part of my life. I've moved on."  
  
He laughed again. "If that were true, you wouldn't be in this contract. You would've married David years ago. Instead, you ran. Because you were afraid, just like you did with Bashir." He smiled. "I guide every decision you make."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Then, why did you leave Julian? Don't tell me you were actually afraid of him?"  
  
"But I've moved away from that!"  
  
"If so, then why are you letting your parents controlling you? They're just as bad as me."  
  
"You don't matter anymore!" she screamed at him.  
  
"You know, you were right to be afraid of Julian. He's just like me."  
  
"No, he's not! He's the exact opposite of you. You want to possess me, he loves me. You live for hurting others, he lives for helping people. You wanted to change and control me, he accepts me for who I am. He is nothing like you!"  
  
"If you truly believe that, then why are you allowing yourself to marry someone who is just like me?"  
  
Vicki Ann jerked awake. She glanced around. It had all been a dream. Although, she didn't like the messenger, he had a point. She had to stand up to her parents some time.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Bashir, please report to the infirmary immediately."  
  
Julian smiled to himself. It was time. He tapped his comm badge. "I'm on my way."  
  
  
Kira rang the chime for the Leonards' quarters. The door opened, revealing Mr. Leonard. He winked at her and then asked, "What can I do for you, Colonel?"  
  
Kira frowned. "I'm afraid Vicki Ann's ill."  
  
Mrs. Leonard ran to the door. "How is she?"  
  
"Not very good. Perhaps it would be good if you went to see her."  
  
The Leonards ran towards the turbolift. As the doors closed, Kira tapped her comm badge. "Kira to Bashir. The Leonards are on their way."  
  
  
  
Julian asked the nurses to leave so that he could "say goodbye" to Vicki Ann. He leaned toward her and whispered, "Your parents are in the other room. Everything's ready."  
  
Vicki Ann opened her mouth to speak, but Julian interrupted.  
  
"Don't say anything. It's time for me to say goodbye." He kissed her. "Goodbye. . .for now."  
  
Vicki Ann smiled and winked, then she closed her eyes.  
  
Julian covered her with the sheet, closed the door and then went into the other room, looking somber. He fought back a smile when he saw David had arrived. He went over to the Leonards. "I'm sorry."  
  
"She's dead?" David choked.  
  
Julian could tell he was surprised. He was probably also upset that his plans were ruined. He gave David a look. "It seems she was drugged."  
  
David turned to Mrs. Leonard. "What about our agreement?"  
  
"Not now," she replied.  
  
"What's the matter, Alacia? Don't you want your husband to know that you sold your- I mean 'my' daughter?" Lwaxana said, entering the room.   
  
"Sold?" Mr. Leonard asked.  
  
"In return for marrying Vicki Ann, your wife was going to get to get Commander Alexander appointed to the Federation Council."  
  
Julian gasped. That was it! Section 31 would love having a member of the council.  
  
"It was out of gratitude, not payment," Alacia replied.  
  
"And therefore, it should still be paid," David added.   
  
"Nonsense! You haven't met the agreement!"  
  
"But we had a contract!"   
  
"So did you and Vicki Ann and since that one is void, so is the other."  
  
"Looks like you lose."  
  
Everyone turned toward the new voice. "Vicki Ann!" David exclaimed. "Why aren't you dead?"  
  
She smiled. "A miracle of science."  
  
"You weren't really dead."  
  
"I was legally."  
  
David turned to Julian. "You."   
  
Julian acted shocked. "I can't believe you would even think-"  
David gave up. "Shut up. This doesn't mean you've won."  
  
"I'm afraid it does. I was legally dead and therefore, the contract is void. So you don't get a wife or a job," Vicki Ann replied. She leaned toward him. "You lose."  
  
"Yes, you do," Julian said. "Section 31's going to be awfully upset with you, aren't they?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," David replied.  
  
Julian smiled. "I'll be if I give you this hypospray, you'll remember." He pressed a hypospray to David's neck.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I undid the forced compartmentalization I gave you a dose of your medicine, quite literally. Just like you did to Vicki Ann to get her to agree to the contract. Remember now?" Julian tapped his comm badge. "Bashir to security. Report to the infirmary immediately."  
  
For a second, David looked frightened. Then, he said, "Everything I told you was a lie!"  
  
"What did he tell you?" Vicki Ann asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Computer, play program Alexander 31," Julian said.  
  
Julian's voice was heard. "Tell me everything you know about Project Junior."  
  
"Vicki Ann was right. They never wanted her or you. They wanted Junior. But they figured, if they could have you or her or both in addition to Junior, why not?" David's voice replied.  
  
"Computer, stop playback. I think I can figure out the rest for myself," Vicki Ann said. "They wanted you close to me so that they could get their officer or genes for a new one. So, that's why you wanted to get back together with me. You never loved me at all."  
  
"Yes, I did. I still do."  
  
"Maybe you did, years ago, but after I left, I became the one that got away. Something for you to possess. Last night at Vic's proved that. And as for the explosion, you did that to cover your tracks."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Don't lie to me." Her anger grew and she began to pace. "I can't believe it. I trusted you. I defended you to mother." She laughed. "I should have known that there was a good reason she didn't like you. Deep down, she knew that you were the murderer of her grandson."  
  
"I didn't set up the explosion."  
  
"But you ordered it. You killed him."  
  
Security picked that moment to show up. "What's the problem?"  
  
"I'd like to press charges against him. For treason and murder," Vicki Ann replied.  
  
"I hope you have something to back this up with."  
  
Julian produced a tape. "Everything you need is on this."  
  
"Alright, Commander, back to your cell."  
  
"You should have known better, David, then to mess with a Troi. Especially a Troi teamed up with a Bashir," Vicki Ann said.  
  
"That's why 31 wanted the two of you broken up. You're too powerful together."  
  
"Well, get used to it," Julian replied, putting his arm around Vicki Ann's waist. "Nothing, not even 31, can keep us apart."  
  
As David was led away, Vicki Ann went over to her parents. She pulled Julian along with her and held his hand tight. "I've finally decided to take control of my own life instead of letting someone else control it. Like Gerard did, like David did, like you did. And therefore, I'm choosing who I want to be with."  
  
Mrs. Leonard frowned. "And you're choosing him," she said, glancing at Julian.  
  
Vicki Ann nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm choosing someone who doesn't want to control me or change me. Someone who accepts me for who I am. Someone who loves me. And that person is Julian. And if you can't accept if he's a part of my life, you can't be a part of it." When no one said a word, she turned to walk away.  
  
"I do."  
  
Vicki Ann turned. Her father had spoken and her mother was glaring at him.   
  
He stepped forward. "Julian, if my daughter has chosen you, herself, and is willing to give up her family for you, you truly must be something special. And therefore, I accept you as a part of her life."  
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "Thank you, Dad," she said, hugging him. She turned to her mother.  
Mrs. Leonard shook her head. "I refuse to accept that he is going to marry my daughter! I will not have a half human grandchild!" She stomped off.  
  
"Who said anything about marriage?" Julian muttered.  
  
"That's it!" Vicki Ann screamed. "I'm ending this right now!" She ran after her mother. She caught up with her on the Promenade. She grabbed her shoulder and forced her mother to look at her. "We're settling this right now."  
  
"Not in front of all these people."  
  
"Yes, right now. I want you to accept who I am. I am Victorianna Leonard Troi. I am a doctor. I am a Starfleet officer. I am Betazoid and I am human. I love my job. I love the station. I love Julian." Her voice softened. "And I love you, and that's why I want you to accept who I am."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're my daughter and I want the best for you. And this isn't the best."  
  
"I believe it is and since it's my life, I should decide." She took her mother's hand. "Please. Read my mind and feel that this is right for me."  
  
Her mother sighed and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, she said, "You're right."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her mother laughed. "I said, you're right."  
  
Vicki Ann hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
"But give me some time to get used to you and Julian."  
  
Vicki Ann nodded. "Alright." She smiled. "Come on, let's go to Quark's and have a drink. I'll introduce you to Tarkalean tea."  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Vicki Ann sat down on the couch and sighed. Alacia was driving her crazy. Although she was civil to Julian, Vicki Ann knew that Alacia still thought bad of him because he was an "non-empath." Why did things have to be so complicated? Lwaxana loved Julian, why couldn't Alacia? This is all the Q's fault. If they would have just left my family alone. . .  
  
"Now, now, it's not our fault your mother doesn't like your choice of a boyfriend. If I had a bar of latinum for every woman over the ages that had been in the same situation. . ."  
  
"What would you do with all that latinum?"  
  
Q thought about that. "Raise the interest rates."  
  
"I'll bet." Vicki Ann slid so that she was sitting beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you snap your fingers and fix things for me?"  
  
Q looked her in the eye. "I know that you really don't want that."  
  
Vicki sat up and looked at him. "And why not?"  
  
"Because you humans think that forcing emotions or thoughts on people is wrong."  
  
Vicki Ann sighed. "It is."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
Vicki Ann perked up. "But what?"  
  
"Your adopted mother could use a dose of humility." He grinned. "So could your biological mother."  
  
Vicki Ann frowned and shook her head. "Just Alacia please."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
  
  
Vicki Ann and Julian were just about to sit down to dinner when the door chime rang. Vicki Ann practically dropped the tray of tea she was carrying to the table.   
  
Julian laughed. "Did that scare you?"  
  
"No, just who it is."  
  
Julian's face fell. "Who is it?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Alacia." She went to answer the door. She smiled when they opened. "Hello, mother, we were just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to talk to Julian."  
  
Vicki Ann raised her eyebrows, but made no comment. "Would you like me to leave?"  
  
Alacia nodded. "That would be fine."  
  
Vicki Ann turned to Julian. "I'll be in the other room if you need me," she whispered as she walked past him.  
  
Julian laughed, although he didn't particularly like the idea of being alone with Mrs. Leonard. He didn't feel like another shouting match about his heritage. He forced a smile, although she probably knew it wasn't genuine. "How are you today, Mrs. Leonard?"  
  
"Humbled."  
  
Had he heard right? "Pardon?"  
  
"I've had an enlightening experience. A man, possibly a ra'jal, showed me my fault in my hatred of you. He showed me all the ways that you've helped my daughter in the time that you've known her. You've been her friend through some of the toughest times of her life, when her family was light years away. You've saved her life more times than I'd like to know. But, most importantly, you've done what I haven't: accepted her for who she was and loved her despite her faults. And if you've been able to do what I haven't, then I'm the one who's unfit for her. I would like to apologize for my actions and give you my blessing." She reached out and hugged him.  
  
Julian was speechless. He hadn't been expecting this. He'd been expecting an argument and he'd gotten an apology. And who was this man, this "ra'jal" who'd helped her?  
  
Vicki Ann, having heard every word, ran in the room and embraced them both. She kissed her mother. "Thank you."  
  
Julian smiled, genuinely. "Please join us for dinner, Mrs. Leonard."  
  
She returned the smiled. "I'd be delighted. And please call me Alacia."  
  
As they sat down, Julian leaned over to Vicki Ann and whispered, "What's a ra'jal?"  
  
"An angel. Why?"  
  
"She said a ra'jal made her see her mistakes." Julian smiled. "It was Q, wasn't it?" When Vicki Ann nodded, he added, "He'll love his new name."  
  
Vicki Ann laughed. "Q, an angel. Imagine that."  
  



End file.
